The Sanctuary seeks renewed funding for a comprehensive drug education program for public school personnel in Eastern Massachusetts. The program will be perpared and conducted by members of the Sanctuary education staff in conjunction with the Counseling and Research components operated by the Sanctuary. Working from a triad of independent yet highly integrated courses--the Drug Education Seminar, Interventionists' Workshop on Student Drug Use, Student-Faculty Drug Education groups--Sanctuary staff will help school personnel asssess the implications of continuing student drug use for their respective school systems, and to develop appropriate responses. Courses will be conducted in small group settings. Up to 2l0 participants from approximately six school systems will be involved in fourteen groups co- led by Sanctuary staff. Attention will be focused on evaluating the impact of each of the programs on participants, as well as the impact of the comprehensive program on a range of school system types. Evaluative data will be used to develop guidelines for replication of the Program in school systems not directly serviced by The Sanctuary.